Mr Officer, You Are Just Too Handsome!
by yayarara
Summary: Itu adalah petugas Lee. Petugas Lee yang super tampan. Petugas Lee yang sukses mencuri hati Hyukjae dengan sangat tak bertanggung jawab!/HAEHYUK/OS/BL


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mr. Officer, You Are Just Too Handsome!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/OS/Romance**

 **Summary: Itu adalah petugas Lee. Petugas Lee yang super tampan. Petugas Lee yang sukses mencuri hati Hyukjae dengan sangat tak bertanggung jawab!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung."_

"Hm?"

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta."

Heechul melihat adiknya yang terkapar diatas kasur menatap langit-langit.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Baikklah, mari kembali sekitar setengah jam sebelumnya. Kembali saat Hyukjae dengan langkah kesal dan menghentak-hentak berjalan disepanjang trotoar. Sepanjang jalan tak hentinya ia menggerutu. Ia begitu kesal karena Hyungnnya yang suka sekali memperbudak dirinya, disuruh ini dan itu. Membuatnnya kini harus rela berjalan kaki ke supermarket untuk membelikannya cemilan sedang Hyungnnya itu kini sedang berleha-leha di sofa menonton televisi dirumah.

Betapa tidak adilnya dunia ini!

Kekesalannya itu membuatnya tak memperhatikan sekitar, bahkan saat ia menyeberang jalan di perempatan dekat supermarket. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat tiba-tiba saja lengannya ditarik, membuat tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan tubuh hangat lainnya.

"Ya! Perhatikan sekitar!"

Teriakan keras itu menggema di telinga Hyukjae. Bukan untuk Hyukjae, namun untuk pengendara motor yang hampir menyerempetnya. Hyukjae sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang ia tahu ia ada dipelukan orang asing sekarang. Orang asing yang hangat dan wangi tubuhnya membuat kepala Hyukjae pusing tiba-tiba.

Masiswa semester empat itu perlahan mendongak. Iris hitamnnya langsung melihat leher serta rahang kuat didepannya. Sebelum bibir tipis serta hidung mancung menyusul. Dan matanya... oh astaga matanya! Kini menatap tepat diiris hitamnnya.

Begitu sendu, begitu memikat.

Tampan.

Orang ini sangat tampan. Super tampan.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak nafas dan dadanya terasa berat. Jantungnnya tiba-tiba saja butuh ruang lebih lebar. Minta diambil, minta dimiliki.

" _Gwencana_?"

Tubuh Hyukjae merinding mendengar suara besar dan dalam itu. Ia rasa ia menderita osteoporosis dini karena tulangnnya terasa melebur tak bersisa. Wajahnya hanya bisa melongo bahkan ketika orang itu melepaskannya.

"Hati-hatilah saat menyeberang jalan. Perhatikan sekitarmu, _ara_?"

Dengan tampang bodoh Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk. Oh, dia akan mengangguk untuk apapun yang orang didepannya ini inginkan darinya. Murahan? Biar saja!

Anggukan lucu itu membuat orang ini tersenyum sebelum tangan besarnya mengusap kepala anak didepannya. Tak tahu bahwa senyumnya kini sedang mengacam nyawa Hyukjae sekarang. Dokter! Hyukjae butuh dokter sekarang!

"Petugas Lee!"

Orang itu menoleh pada rekannya yeng memanggilnya dari arah kantor polisi tak jauh disana. Melambai ringan, petugas Lee ini kembali melihat Hyukjae dengan senyum ramah(maut)nya. Menunduk sopan lalu melangkah pergi dari sana. Tak tahu jika iris hitam Hyukjae sama sekali tak bisa berhenti melihatnya sampai sosoknya menghilang di kantor polisi.

Meninggalkan anak muda yang ia curi hatinya tanpa bertanggung jawab. Yang sekarang bergulingan dikasur Heechul dengan senyum bodoh diwajahnya.

"Polisi?"

" _Ne! Hyung_ , dia sangat tampan! Super super tampan!"

Heechul menatap jijik adiknya yang kini menjerit seperti perempuan. Terakhir kali Heechul periksa isi cenala adiknya masih sama, tidak berubah gender. Lalu kenapa tingkahnya seperti itu?

Tentu saja kerena jatuh cinta, apalagi? Heechul menghela nafas saat kesimpulan itu didapat. Tiba juga saat ini, saat sekecil terkena sindrom paling merepotkan didunia.

"Dia memelukku dengan tampan, dia bicara padaku dengan tampan, dan dia melihatku dengan sangat tampan! Bagaiman ini _Hyung_ , dia terlalu tempan!"

Astaga berapa kali kata tampan yang diulang adiknya ini? Heechul mengeleng prihatin. Lihat saja wajah kebingungan Hyukjae yang kini memegangi pipinya yang merah padam, campuran rasa bahagia, histeris, dan linglung. Namun tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae tersentak seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Kenapa?"

Hyukjae tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya sendiri secara protektif sebelum melihat kakaknya dengan wajah super serius.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mandi selamanya!"

"Apa?! Astaga, Hyukjae! Kau itu sudah jorok tak usah membuatnya tambah jorok lagi!"

"Tidak mau, nanti bekas pelukannya hilang!"

Positif. Adiknya ini sudah gila! Setelah tadi mengaku jatuh cinta sekarang malah tak mau mandi selamanya. Jadi untuk menyadarkannya, akhirnya dengan baik hati Heechul melemparnya ke bak mandi. Tak dipedulikan ratapan adiknya yang menangisi bekas pelukan polisinya yang super tampan.

.

.

.

"Ingatkan aku kenapa aku setuju melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini!"

"Ssst, jangan berisik _Hyung_! Nanti kita ketahuan!"

"Ketahuan oleh siapa? Bahkan kantor polisi masih sepuluh meter dari sini, Hyukjae!"

Memang benar, mereka bersembunyi di balik tiang listri dipinggir jalan. Mengintip kantor polisi didekat perempatan jalan seperti orang bodoh. Ralat, adiknya saja yang seperti orang bodoh, Heechul tidak merasa. Ia hanya korban yang diseret adiknya untuk memata-matai polisi super tampan (kata Hyukjae) yang digilai adiknya.

"Kenapa dia tidak muncul?"

"Kalau kau begitu ingin melihatnya, kenapa tidak ke sana saja bodoh!"

"Tidak bisa, aku belum siap mental. Dia terlalu tampan..." Wajah cemas Hyukjae berubah aneh sembari senyum-senyum sendiri. "... Petugas Lee yang tampan."Gumannya menerawang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Menjijikkan, Heechul hanya bisa mencemooh dalam hati.

Sudah tak tahan dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Heechul memutuskan melangkah kekantor polisi, menyeret adiknya yang meronta histeris.

"Dimana petugas Lee yang super tampan?!"Serunya saat ada tepat didalam kantor polisi, membuat semua orang disana melihat kearahnya. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi! Dimana Petugas Lee yang super tampan?"

Dengan serentak semua orang melihat sosok polisi yang sedang mematung dengan berkas ditangannya di sudut kantor polisi. Ia kelihatan linglung saat semua orang melihatnya.

"Ya?" Jawabnya ragu, tak yakin tampan-tampan yang dimaksud adalah dirinya.

Mata kucing Heechul menelusuri sosok yang membuat otak adiknya bergeser itu. Menelitinya dari kepala hingga kaki. Tampan memang, tapi bukan tipenya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Sembur Heechul tiba-tiba. Semua orang langsung ribut mendengarnya, dan petugas Lee terlihat melotot tak percaya.

"Tang-tanggung jawab?"

"Ya."

"Tanggung jawab apa? Maaf tuan tapi aku tak merasa melakukan hal yang salah."

"Memang tidak. Tapi kau sudah membuat anak ini menjadi kurang waras karena katanya kau terlalu tampan!" Seru Heechul sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sampingnya.

Petugas Lee mengernyit heran.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Anak ini, dia-"

Perkataan Heechul terpotong saat melihat sosok adiknya yang ternyata sudah menghilang sejak tadi, menghilang tanpa bekas. Hyukjae sudah kabur tepat saat Heechul melepasnya. membuat Heechul kini menjadi pusat perhatian dan terlihat seperti orang kurang waras.

Dengan kaku akhirnya Heechul mencoba tersenyum. Dengan bodoh ia mencari-cari alasan sebelum ikut kabur dari sana. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan seluruh polisi disana.

Sesampainya dirumah tentu saja ia langsung menendang pantat adiknya itu dengan brutal.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_! Tapi aku belum siap, dia terlalu tampan!"

"Diam kau! Beraninya kau mempermalukanku di kantor polisi!"

.

.

.

Kacamata. Check.

Teropong. Check.

Kamera. Check.

Baju hitam. Check.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae tak tahu gunanya baju hitam disini, tapi semua mata-mata difilm yang ia tonton memakai baju hitam jadi Hyukjae menirunya. Dengan cepat Hyukjae memakai teropongnya, mengamati kantor polisi dari tempat persembunyiannya yaitu dibalik tiang listrik. Tak dipedulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya semacam orang aneh yang kurang kerjaan. Ini masih pagi, tapi Hyukjae sudah menjalankan rutinitas barunya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, membuatnya dengan sigap mengangkatnya.

"Target sudah datang."

"Siap."

Dengan cepat Hyukjae mengarahkan teropongnya di ujung jalan. Dan benar saja targetnya datang dari arah sana. Petugas Lee yang super tampan. Hari ini menjadi semakin tampan karena tidak memakai setelan polisi seperti biasa. Hari ini seragamnya baru dengan kemeja putih lengkap dengan lambang polisi serta pangkat di pundak dan lengan bajunya.

Dan Hyukjae semakin dibuat tak berkutik melihat betapa cocok kacamata berbingkai hitam dan topi unik kepolisian untuk Petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang menghubungi Hyukjae tadi adalah rekan mata-matanya. Seorang anak delapan tahun yang rumahnnya di ujung jalan. Dengan polos setuju diajak main mata-mata padahal sebenarnya menguntit orang dengan begitu memalukan.

Tapi apa peduli Hyukjae jika bonusnya adalah bisa melihat Petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan hari ini. Melihatnya tersenyum ramah menyapa beberapa orang tua. Bahkan tertawa lepas dengan begitu tampan sebelum masuk kekantor polisi. Tentu saja hal itu tak lepas dari kamera Hyukjae.

Seperti orang aneh ia histeris melihat hasil bidikannya sendiri setelahnya.

Merasa kurang, Hyukjae justru meneruskan pengamatan. Siapa tahu petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan keluar untuknya dan-panjang umur! Petugas Lee-nya yang tampan benar-benar keluar dari kantor polisinya. Tidak sendirian tapi dengan beberapa polisi yang lain kali ini.

Tak ingin kehilangan jejak, Hyukjae segera mengejar mereka.

Para polisi itu menyebar disekitar pusat kota, beberapa di pinggir jalan beberapa di taman kota. Memberikan sebuah selebaran untuk penduduk kota. Dan Hyukjae harus mengelus dada saat melihat betapa populer petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan.

Hampir semua orang yang mengkerubunginya adalah perempuan. Bahkan tak jarang dari mereka meminta foto. Hyukjae sebal, ia juga mau berfoto dengan petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan. Tapi apa mau dikata, yang berani ia lakukan hanya menguntitnya seperti orang aneh.

Terlalu sibuk meratapi nasip, tiba-tiba saja iris hitamnnya tak lagi melihat Petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan di sekitar. Ke mana dia? Bukankah tadi ia masih sibuk berfoto dengan para nenek sihir itu?

Dengan panik Hyukjae melihat sekitar. No no no, jangan bilang Petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan menghilang!

Namun Iris hitamnnya segera melihat gerombolan polisi lainnya diseberang jalan, tak ingin kehilangan jejak Hyukjae segera berlari mengejar. Hyukjae sama sekali tak menduga saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik hingga jatuh di pinggir jalan sebelum suara klakson mobil begitu keras terdengar.

Perlahan Hyukjae membuka matanya. Terbelalak melihat orang yang kini juga terduduk dipinggir jalan memegangi tubuhnya. Melihatnya dengan wajah khawatir dengan matanya yang sendu dan memikat.

Petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan.

"Kau ini, bukankah sudah kukatan untuk lebih hati-hati saat menyeberang! Kau hampir tertabrak mobil!"

Hyukjae rela tertabrak mobil asal petugas Lee-nya yang tampan terus memeluknya seperti ini.

Plak! Sadar, Hyukjae! Sadar!

Polisi itu bangkit berdiri, membuat pemuda di pelukannya ikut berdiri. Setelah memastikan pemuda ini tak terluka, ia kembali mengeluarkan petuah-petuah tentang bagaimana menyeberang dengan baik dan benar. Mengomeli Hyukjae tentang kekurang hati-hatiannya.

Hyukjae? Dia hanya terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh. Sudah tak terdengar lagi apa yang dikatakan manusia paling tampan didepannya. Matanya terlalu sibuk menatap wajah super tampan didepannya, sedang otaknnya terlalu sibuk berdelusi yang tidak-tidak saat bibir tipis nan menawan itu bergerak. Bahkan hidung Hyukjae dapat mencium wangi maskulin yang berasal dari tubuh tegap didepannya.

Surga, Hyukjae yakin ia ada disurga sekarang.

"Ini."

Hyukjae kembali ditarik dari awang-awang saat polisi itu memberikan selembaran padanya. Menyadarkannya.

"Kami para polisi akan mengadakan acara amal minggu depan dibalai kota. Akan ada pertunjukan menarik disana, jadi datanglah bersama keluarga dan teman-temanmu."

Sekilas Hyukjae melihat selebaran itu sebelum kembali mendongak saat merasakan sesuatu menempel dikepalanya. Saat itulah Hyukjae tersadar petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan tak lagi memakai topinya, melainkan sudah berpindah dikepala Hyukjae sekarang.

"Kenapa memakai baju hitam di udara panas seperti ini? Lihat wajahmu sangat merah. Pulang dan istirahlah."Ucapnya lembut sembari membenarkan letak topinya dikepala Hyukjae.

Kembali memberikan senyum lambut, polisi itu segera beranjak menyusul teman-temannya. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih mematung di pinggir jalan. Melihatnya bicara dan tersenyum dengan teman-teman polisinya. Senyum menawan yang membuat jantung Hyukjae harus bekerja jauh lebih keras dari biasanya.

Membuatnya hanya semakin dan semakin jatuh pada petugas Lee-nya yang super super tampan!

.

.

.

Gedung balai kota sangat ramai hari itu, banyak orang yang datang dalam acara amal untuk melihat pertunjukan para polisi di kota ini. Ini merupakan acara rutin dan diadakan sepanjang tahun sebagai wujud kepedulian poliisi terhadap sesama.

Hyukjae segera mencari tempat duduk yang sekiranya paling strategis. Agar ia bisa melihat panggung tanpa dihalangi yang lain. Begitu banyak orang ditempat ini, belum lagi gadis-gadis yang histeris di jejeran terdepan.

Acara dimulai tak lama setelahnya. Lampu panggung menyala menyorot sosok tampan yang muncul dari tirai merah. Hyukjae menahan nafas saat petugas Lee-nya yang tampan tersenyum menyapa para penonton.

Hari ini petugas Lee yang super tampan menjadi MC untuk acara amal ini. Menebar senyum membuat suasana semakin meriah. Hyukjae sendiri hanya bisa meleleh di kursinya, orang didepan itu sudah tampan, senyum memikat, dan begitu pintar bicara. Hah _ottokeh_!

Acara dimulai dengan penampilan anak-anak yang menyanyikan lagu nasionalisme lalu diteruskan sambutan sana-sini. Setelah itu penampilan solo seorang polisi yang menyayi lagu ballad. Berikutnya petugas Lee mengundang beberapa penonton untuk bermain game bersama para polisi.

Hyukjae tanpa sadar tersenyum saat petugas Lee-nya yang tampan itu tertawa bahagia bersama seorang anak laki-laki saat memainkan game diatas panggung. Caranya tersenyum begitu tulus, seakan mengumbar aura positif kepada semua orang.

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae terdiam saat matanya bertemu dengan iris cokelat disana. Melihat petugas Lee itu tersenyum dan melambai ringan padanya.

Dia melihat Hyukjae? Benar-benar melihatnya?

"Baiklah, kita tiba diacara paling ditunggu! Kami semua menyiapkan ini hampir sebulan yang lalu, aku harap kalian akan menyukainnya." Sambil mengedipkan mata Donghae menghilang saat panggung tiba-tiba menjadi gelap gulita.

Sebelum semua orang sempat membuat kesimpulan apapun lampu sorot itu menyala. Membuat mereka dapat melihat para polisi yang sudah berpose begitu keren dengan seragam lengkap dengan topi mereka. Iris hitam Hyukjae dapat melihat Petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan ada di jajaran terdepan dengan pose yang... OMG!

Musik beat segera terdengar setelahnya dan suasana berubah menggila saat para polisi tampan itu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Menari dengan luar biasa hebat.

Tapi mau sebagus apapun kolaborasi para polisi itu nyatanya mata Hyukjae hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Pada sosok yang kini menggerak tubuhnya dengan luwes. Topi polisinya menutup sebagian wajahnya membuat kesan magis yang tiada dua. Gerakannya begitu ringan dan menawan. Seakan musik mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya.

Ya Tuhan Hyukjae sangat bersyukur sudah dilahirkan untuk melihat ini semua!

Tapi pikiran Hyukjae berubah putih saat petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan mulai menggerak tubuhnya lebih berani. Seakan merayunya dengan seluruh pesona yang dimilikinya. Mengumbar sensualitas. Membuat Hyukjae takluk. Membuat Hyukjae tak berdaya.

Sama sekali tak sadar jika anak kecil yang duduk disebelahnya melihatnya dengan horor sekarang.

" _EOMMA_! _HYUNG_ INI MIMISAN!"

.

.

.

Dengan riang Hyukjae berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju perempatan jalan. Tempat kantor polisi berada. Tempat petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan berada. Tangannya berayun sembari membawa tas berisi bekal makan siang.

Bekal untuk siapa? Untuk petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan tentu saja.

Ini ide _Hyungnya_ yang kejam itu. Heechul mengatakan agar Hyukjae berhenti bersembunyi dan mulai menyapa polisi itu. Ia sudah bosan mendengar delusi-delusi tak masuk akal Hyukjae tentang polisi kesayangannya tapi pada kenyataannya ia bahkan tak berani bicara saat sudah berhadapan.

Dan sebagai upaya memulainya, Heechul menyarankan agar membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk polisi itu. Kedok yang dipakai adalah sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah mencegah usaha menabrakkan diri sendiri oleh Hyukjae yang begitu teledor saat menyeberang. Meski tentu saja tujuan utamannya adalah membuat topik pembicaraan dengan polisi itu.

Supaya delusi Hyukjae menjadi kenyataan.

Supaya tak hanya mimpi belaka.

Hyukjae langsung berhenti melangkah saat tangan maskot polisi itu mencegahnya lewat. Maskot lucu berbentuk polisi dengan kepala super besar itu menunjuk rambu-rambu di dekat Hyukjae. Menyala merah untuk pejalan kaki yang dimaksudkan dilarang menyeberang sekarang.

Oh, lagi-lagi Hyukjae begitu teledor saat akan menyeberang.

Hyukjae terkejut saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh maskot itu tepat saat lampunya berubah hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Seperti anak kecil, Hyukjae dituntun menyeberang hingga keseberang jalan. Dan bahkan sebelum pergi maskot itu berkacak pinggang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Mengomeli Hyukjae tanpa suara.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengerjap melihat maskot polisi yang kini tengah menyeberangkan beberapa anak-anak sekarang. Tunggu dulu, apa barusan ia juga diperlakukan layaknnya anak-anak? Hyukjae itu sudah 20 tahun demi Tuhan!

Mendengus kesal Hyukjae berjalan menghentak-hentak menuju kantor polisi. Tapi moodnya tak membaik saat sudah sampai didepan gerbang kantor polisi. Iris hitamnnya terbelalak melihat barisan gadis-gadis disana. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa tas yang dalam sekali tebak Hyukjae tahu apa isinya. Bekal makan siang.

Hyung pembohong! Heechul bilang cara ini adalah cara paling jitu dan tak banyak orang tahu tapi nyatanya apa?! Bekal makan siang adalah modus pasaran.

Seperti yang bisa diduga tepat saat jam makan siang dimulai dan para polisi tampan itu keluar sarang semua gadis-gadis itu berbondong-bondong menyerbu mereka. Tak ingin kalah Hyukjae juga bergabung dengan kerumunan. Iris hitamnnya dengan cermat mencari petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan.

Namun sebelum ia bahkan menemukan sosok polisi itu tubuhnya terdorong oleh kerumunan dan membuat bekalnya jatuh ke tanah. Hyukjae terdiam saat melihat tas serta wadah makanannya kotor. Dengan perlahan ia memungutnya, mencoba membersihkannya tapi percumah.

Iris hitamnnya kembali melihat kerumunan itu. Matanya mulai mengabut karena rasa sesak yang ia rasakan. Dengan lesu ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan keluar arean kantor polisi dengan tas makanan yang kotor.

Segala bayangannya dimana ia akan melihat senyum tampan petugas Lee karena menerima bekal makannya sirna sudah. Dia kini justru hanya bisa duduk dibangku kayu di dekat taman. Ide untuk pulang dan membayangkan segala pertanyaan Hyungnnya tentang hari ini justru membuatnya semakin sedih. Sedih karena ia gagal bahkan sebelum sempat mencoba. Hyungnnya pasti akan mengatainnya orang bodoh.

Hyukjae memang bodoh, tapi ia sedang sedih sekarang.

"Astaga!"Kagetnya saat menyadari ia tak sendirian.

Ia begitu terkejut saat menyadari maskot polisi berkepala besar yang membantunya menyeberang jalan itu sudah duduk disebelahnya. Melihatnya yang kini cepat-cepat mengusap matanya yang memerah. Demi Tuhan sejak kapan orang ini disini dan melihatnya menangis?! Ugh itu memalukan!

"Jangan mengejekku! Aku sedang sedih jadi wajar menangis!"Hyukjae melotot lucu ditengah tangisnya. Berusaha terlihat mengancam meski gagal total.

Maskot itu diam sejenak sebelum perlahan tangannya mengusap rambut Hyukjae perlahan. Mencoba menghiburnya dan tidak akan mengejeknnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum Hyukjae merasa nyaman disekitarnya.

"Kau tahu..." Mulai Hyukjae.

"Aku sangat menyukai salah temanmu dikantor polisi. Dia sangat sangat sangaaaaaat tampan dan begitu baik. Aku sangat suka melihat senyumnnya."

Iris hitamnnya kembali melihat bekal ditangannya. Yang kini wadahnya kotor dan tak layak dilihat.

"Kau lihat ini, harusnya sekarang aku sudah memberikan bekal ini untuknya. Padahal aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk memasaknya. Aku bahkan mencuri sosis Heechul _Hyung_ di kulkas. Tapi sekarang petugas Lee yang tampan itu tak akan tahu, tak akan makan bekal buatanku."

Maskot itu segera melihat Hyukjae saat kalimat terakhir ia dengar. Melihat pemuda sedih yang masih meratapi bekalnya.

"Petugas Lee tak akan mau bekal kotor seperti ini. Dia tak akan mungkin mau memakannya."

"Aku mau."

Heh? Siapa tadi yang biacara.

Hyukjae perlahan melihat maskot disebelahnya yang kini sedang berusaha melepas kepala raksasanya. Dan mata Hyukjae dibuat terbelalak saat melihat wajah tampan Petugas Lee-nya di balik kostum maskot itu.

Bahkan senyum lebarnya terlihat ditengah wajahnya yang berkeringat.

Ya Tuhan orang ini adalah Petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan?!

Tapi sebelum Hyukjae bisa merespon apapun. Polisi itu mengambil bekal makanan dari pangkuan Hyukjae.

"Aku mau, bekal ini untukku kan?"

Untuk sejenak Hyukjae kehilangan kata-kata. Ia masih tak percaya petugas Lee yang super tampan ada didepannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, jika ini adalah petugas Lee yang super tampan bearti ia juga mendengar pengakuan Hyukjae barusan.

Oh. My. God!

Dapat Hyukjae rasakan wajahnya memanas. Memerah karena malu luar biasa. Kediaman Hyukjae membuat polisi didepannya itu khawatir.

"Hei kau tak apa? Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?"

Baru polisi itu akan memeriksa suhu tubuh pemuda didepannya saat dengan secepat kilat anak itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Berlari kabur terbirit-birit dengan begitu lucu.

Polisi itu hanya bisa mengerjap bingung melihatnya. Perhatiannya teralih pada bekal ditanganya. Kotor memang, tapi yang pentingkan isinya. Ia membukannya, terkekeh geli saat melihat semua makanan didalamnya berbentuk hati. Bahkan rumput lautnya dibentuk tulisan love yang lucu.

Pikirannya jadi mengingat kata-kata pemuda itu barusan. Tentang perasaannya. Tentang hatinya. Senyum polisi itu bertambah lebar sebelum dengan lahap mengunyah sosis berbentuk hati didalam tepak dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Hyukjae selalu menghindari kantor polisi. Bahkan saat berangkat kuliyah ia memilih jalan memutar bukannya langsung ke halte bus dekat kantor polisi. Kantor polisi terdengar seperti wabah ditelinganya sekarang. Seperti tempat terlarang. Dan bila ia terpaksa harus melewatinya maka ia memastikan langkahnya secepat cahaya. Alias berlari seperti dikejar pencuri.

Tapi sepandai-pandainya Hyukjae melompat pada akhirnya jatuh juga. Ada sekali saat ia harus berjalan melewati kantor polisi tepat saat petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan itu keluar dari sana. Membuat mereka berpapasan.

Namun karena terlalu panik duluan Hyukjae langsung kabur bahkan sebelum polisi itu sempat melambai padanya. Tentu saja alasannya adalah karena ia sudah kehilangan muka untuk menghadapi petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan.

Hyukjae sudah kehilangan harga dirinya.

"Memang selama ini kau punya harga diri?"

Ughh... mulut tajam _Hyungnnya_ itu ibarat ular kobra berbisa yang mematikan. Bukannya menghibur, _Hyungnya_ itu justru semakin membuatnya terjerumus dalam keterpurukan. Keputusasaan. Lembah hitam yang serasa menenggelamkannya hingga tak bersisa. Tunggu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hyukjae merasa pikirannya sudah seperti penyair saja?

Hyukjae mengeram. Ini semua gara-gara Petugas Lee yang kadar ketampanannya tak tertahankan itu! Hyukjae merasa ia mulai gila!

"Ya! Berheti bertingkah seperti orang tak waras akibat patah hati seperti itu dan temui polisi tampanmu yang bodoh itu!"

Seru Heechul yang jengah setiap hari melihat adiknya yang berkumul didalam kamar sembari menjabaki rambutnya sendiri. Tingkahnya sudah seperti seorang kekasih ditinggal mati saja.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa, _Hyung_."

Tentu saja Heechul tahu kronologis pernyataan cinta tak sengaja Hyukjae, mulut adiknya ini sudah memuntahkan cerita itu sendiri tanpa ia minta.

"Kalau begitu lupakan dia dan cari yang lain. Bukan dia satu-satunya laki-laki didunia ini!"

"Tapi-tapi _Hyung_..."

"Apa lagi?!"

"Dia terlalu tampan untuk dilupakan."

Adakah yang ingin adik? Heechul akan dengan suka rela memberikan adiknya yang otak serta jalan pikirannya berfungsi terbalik ini. Rasanya lelah luar biasa menuruti adiknya yang hidupnya penuh drama ini, astaga.

"Kau juga kenapa malah kabur setelah mengatakannya? Setidaknnya dengar responnya!"

"Aku malu, _Hyung_!"

"Cih rasa malumu itu akan membuat petugas Lee-mu yang super tampan itu keburu menikah."

Hyukjae langsung terdiam mendengarnya, ekspresinya persis seperti istri yang dikabari suaminya menikah lagi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Perlahan matanya mengabut dan ia mulai terisak. Menyadari salah bicara, Heechul dengan panik coba menenangkan adiknya.

"Hei hei bukan maksudku begitu, maksudku adalah jika kau tak cepat bertindak maka polisi itu akan di ambil orang lain."

Iris hitam itu melihat kakaknya dengan pandangan memelas. Memastika ia tak dibohongi.

"Jadi Petugas Lee yang tampan tidak akan menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Hyukjae mulai bisa kembali tersenyum ditengah linang air mata.

"Tapi bisa jadi jika kau terlalu lambat."

"Uweeee eomma!"

"Chullie- _ah_ , berhenti menggoda adikmu!"

Aish.

.

.

.

Membutuhkan sekitar lebih dari tiga minggu acara kucing-kucingan dengan kator polisi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menghadapinya secara jantan. Seperti laki-laki seharusnya.

Lihat saja sekarang, dengan tekat yang bulan dan semangat membara ia berdiri didepan gerbang kantor polisi. Coba bayangakan apa yang lebih ekstrim dari menghadapi orang yang disuka dengan harga diri yang hampir dipertanyakan? Jawab! Apa yang lebih ekstrim dari itu?! Tolong, menghandiri pernikahan mantan kekasih tak dihitung disini.

Meski pada akhirnya Hyukjae masuk dengan takut-takut dan ragu kedalam kantor polisi, tapi tekat serta keberaniannya diawal patut duhargai.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Seorang polisi wanita segera menyapanya begitu ramah. Entah kenapa hal itu justru membuatnya semakin gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan iris hitamnnya mengedar melihat sekitar mencari wajah super tampan yang mewarnai mimpi-mimpinya.

"Nak?" Hyukjae terlonjak kaget saat wanita polisi itu kembali menyapanya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Em.. itu..aku..."Hyukjae meremas jemarinya gugup.

"Ya?"

"AkuinginbertemupetugasLee!"

Kaliamat itu terucap begitu cepat tanpa jeda membuat wanita itu bingung.

"Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan petugas Lee."Kali ini lebih pelan, bukan hanya tempo pengucapannya namun juga suaranya.

"Petugas Lee? Apa kau belum tahu?"

Hyukjae langung mendongak melihat wanita didepannya. Tahu tentang apa?

"Petugas lee sudah tak disini sejak seminggu yang lalu, nak."

Satu kalimat itu mampu membuat kesadaran Hyukjae menghilang.

 _Petugas Lee sudah tidak disini._

 _Petugas Lee sudah tidak disini._

 _Petugas Lee sudah tidak disini._

 _Petugas Lee sudah tidak disini._

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dikepalanya.

"Nak kau baik-baik saja?"

Namun Hyukjae tak menjawab, ia justru mengejutkan polisi wanita itu saat air matanya mengalir ditengah kediamannya yang menyedihkan. Hyukjae yang malang. Yang patah hati sebelum sempat memulainya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya seperti langit kelabu, segalanya berubah abu-abu, seperti hati Hyukjae yang sudah menjadi abu.

Hyukjae menjadi pendiam dan begitu lesu. Setiap kali ada yang mengungkit nama Petugas Lee maka akan memicunya menangis. Ada kalanya ia diam menatap lama kantor polisi sebelum berjalan pulang seperti anak kucing yang ditendang keluar.

Hal ini tentu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya prihatin. Bahkan Heechul lebih suka adiknya yang setengah waras dari pada yang murung seperti ini. Tak apa-apa ia harus mendengar celotehan tak berguna Hyukjae ketimbang yang pendiam seperti ini.

Orang-orang coba menghiburnya tentu saja, meski tak berhasil. Bahkan Heechul rela berdandan layaknya wanita untuk membuatnya tertawa meski sia-sia. Pada akhinya mereka hanya berharab anak ini segera menemukan kebahagiannya yang hilang. Menjadi Hyukjae yang ceria seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Langkahnya terhenti dan iris hitamnya melihat kantor polisi tak jauh darinya. Runitas Hyukjae setiap pulang dari kuliah, ia akan menatap lama kantor polisi sembari membayangkan wajah tampan Petugas lee-nya.

Namun ia segera menunduk dan berjalan pergi dari sana saat kenyataan bahwa petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan tak ada lagi dikantor polisi kembali terngiang.

Ia sedih. Selalu sedih setiap lewat tempat ini. Tapi Hyukjae juga rindu jika tak lewat jalan ini.

Acara merata Hyukjae terhenti saat melihat sepasang sepatu didepannya. Ia mencoba menggir namun orang didepannya ini mengukutinya. Ia ke kiri orang ini ikut ke kiri, ia ke kanan orang ini ikut ke kanan.

Denga kesal ia mendongak siap memaki, namun saat iris hitamnnya bertatapan langsung dengan iris cokelat didepannya Hyukjae hanya bisa melongo.

Ini Petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan.

Tertawa geli melihatnya.

Terlihat kasual hanya dengan kemeja dan celana jins. Rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dipotong lebih stylist. Untuk sekilas terlihat seperti model yang muncul dari majalah.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Kenapa orang itu ada disini? Seperti melihat hantu tangan Hyukjae segera menunjuk wajah tampan didepannya.

"Ka-kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kata mereka kau-kau pindah... lalu kenapa... seharusnya kan, kupikir..."

Hyukjae berbicara dengan amburadul sembari bergantian menunjuk polisi itu dan kantor polisi. Butuh waktu bagi laki-laki itu mengerti perkataan Hyukjae.

"Ah, aku memang sudah bukan polisi lagi."

"Bukan polisi lagi?"

Tentu saja itu mengejutkan Hyukjae, kenapa ia bisa bukan polisi lagi? Apa dia dipecat? Apa ia melakukan suatu tindakan kriminal tinggkat berat seperti mencuri hati Hyukjae misalnya?

Plak! Sadar Hyukjae! Sadar!

Seperti mengerti isi pikiran Hyukjae yang tidak-tidak, mantan polisi itu menyentil kening Hyukjae. Membuat anak itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Wajib militer."

"Heh?"

"Aku menjadi polisi karena sedang wajib militer."

"Apa?!"

"Ya mungkin sedikit mengejutkan tapi aku mengikuti devisi kepolisian untuk wajib militerku dan kebetulan aku ditempatkan disini. Aku sudah tidak lagi bertugas sekarang karena wajib militerku selesai akhir bulan lalu."

Tunggu dulu, jadi orang ini bukan polisi sungguhan? Maksud Hyukjae bukan benar-benar polisi betulan. Astaga, Hyukjae masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan itu. Padahal orang ini super tampan saat memakai seragam polisi. Sungguh sulit dipercaya dan jujur Hyukjae tak rela!

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku bekerja didekat sini."

" _Mwo_? Lalu kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja?!"Kali ini Hyukjae hampir berteriak. Sedikit kesal dan sedih.

"Yah setelah wajib militer banyak yang harus kuurus jadi aku sangat sibuk."

Laki-laki ini tak bohong. Setelah masa kewajibannya untuk negara selasai ia harus kembali kekehidupan lamanya. Kembali kepekerjaan yang dicintainnya. Dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Saat wajib militer ia begitu fokus melayani negara dan tak membiarkan apapun mengganggunya. Ia berusaha memberikan segalanya yang terbaik demi tanah airnya. Namun setelah segalanya selesai dan kewajibannya sudah ia penuhi, mantan polisi ini mulai memikirkan rencana masa depanya. Salah satunya dengan menemui si manis dan menggemaskan didepannya ini.

Yang terlihat cemberut setelah mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau kecewa?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab, ia juga tak tahu ia kecewa atau tidak. Ini hanya begitu aneh untuknya. Selama ini di otak Hyukjae sudah tertanam bahwa sosok didepannya ini adalah petugas Lee-nya yang super tampan.

"Yah aku tahu aku bukan lagi petugas Lee. Sekarang mungkin dimatamu aku tak tampan lagi. Sekarang mungki terlihat jelek sekali."Dengan menyakinkan ia berpura pura sedih.

Melihatnya, secepat kilat Hyukjae menggeleng tak setuju lalu berseru begitu mantap.

"Kau sama sekali tak jelek, kau sekarang bahkan sangat hot dan sexy!"

Keduanya terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir. Hyukjae segara menutup mulutnya yang tak bisa diatur lalu menamparnya berkali-kali sembari mengumpat. Apa yang barusan ia katakan? Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakn hal seperti itu!

Namun perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar tawa lepas mantan polisi didepannya. Tawa yang sama seperti Petugas Lee-nya yang tampan.

"... hot dan sexy."Gumannya masih geli sendiri membuat Hyukjae cemberut kesal meski pipinya memerah.

Setelah tawanya reda mantan polisi itu berdehem sejenak, kembali melihat mahasiswa didepannya.

"Jadi emm..."

"Hyukjae." Sahut Hyukjae cepat membuat mantan polisi itu tersenyum.

"Karena aku sudah tak bertugas kau bisa memanggilku Donghae sekarang."

Donghae? Untuk sejenak Hyukjae menikmati nama itu terucap dibibirnya meski sangat pelan. Membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Pikirannya terpotong saat tangan besar itu terulur padanya.

"Jadi Hyukjae, mau diantar pulang oleh mantan polisi tampan yang sekarang hot dan sexy ini?"

Meski dengan wajah merah karena malu luar biasa perlahan tangan pucat itu menyambut uluran tangan hangat Donghae. Membuat jemari mereka saling terpaut, membuat hati mereka menghangat.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menurut saat Donghae berjalan menuntunnya didepan. Ia mengigit bibirnya menahan teriakan saat melihat tangan mereka yang saling bertaut.

Tolong katakan padanya ini bukan mimpi! Jika ini mimpi hanya jangan biarkan _Hyung_ nya yang membangunkannya, cara membangunkannya mampu membuat pantat Hyukjae ngilu selama seminggu.

"Ah tunggu dulu." Hyukjae terkejut saat Donghae tiba-tiba saja berhenti lalu berbalik melihatnya.

"Ada satu hal yang lupa kukatakan."

"Apa?"

Senyum hangat itu terlihat sebelum detik berikutnya Hyukjae merasakan benda hangat menempel dibibirnya. Menekannya, menyesap rasa manisnya. Membuatnya terbelalak, membuat otaknya blank bukan kepalang.

Bahkan saat Donghae sudah melepas ciumannya, Hyukjae masih seperti orang linglung. Tidak mengerti situasi, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Laki-laki bermata sendu menawan itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kurasa aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Hyukjae."

Dan Hyukjae sudah tak tahu apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Ia sudah keburu pingsan dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

 **END.**

Disatu sisi aku senang bentar lagi mereka kelar wamil tapi disisi lain aku gak rela Donghae lepas seragam polisi, gantengnnya itu loh!

Aku tahu mungkin ini gak ada feelnya, tapi lumayankan buat ngabuburit nungggu buka hehehe


End file.
